Cœur de givre -Dramione-
by Kokina-Kizoku
Summary: Quelqu'un d'autre était assis sur le banc. Une fille aux cheveux bruns ondulés, aux grands yeux marrons limpides et aux joues rougies par le froid et le bonheur de rentrer chez elle. Habillée d'une magnifique capeline bleue, il faillit de pas la reconnaître tant elle paraissait enthousiasmée et épanouie. Elle était son total opposé. -Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Granger?
1. -Prologue- Derniers pas dans la neige

Drago marchait d'un pressé sur le quai de la gare de Londres, sans regarder derrière lui. Il avait franchi la plateforme 9/¾ depuis longtemps mais toujours aucun signe de son père. Le jeune homme réprima la tristesse qui serrait sa poitrine et s'assit lourdement sur un banc. Les passants le regardaient d'un mauvais œil et il le leur rendait bien. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aimé et apprécié des gens mais plutôt craint et respecté. À vrai dire, après la fin de la guerre, il était craint et méprisé. Un changement que sa famille n'avait guère accepté. Les Malefoy étaient des gens fiers et peu importe que le monde ait changé, ils s'en tenaient toujours aux stupides idéologies de sang-purs et de haine des moldus. Drago avait en ce moment même, assis sur un banc dans la gare, de retour chez lui pour les vacances de Noël à la moitié de sa septième année à Poudlard, que son monde était aussi froid et vide de couleur que la neige qui valsait au dehors. Mais ça bien entendu tout le monde s'en fichait.

-Malefoy?

Une petite voix timide et interrogative le fit sursauter. Quelqu'un d'autre était assis sur le banc. Une fille aux cheveux bruns ondulés, aux grands yeux marrons limpides et aux joues rougies par le froid et le bonheur de rentrer chez elle. Habillée d'un manteau de fourrure et d'une magnifique capeline bleue, il faillit de pas la reconnaître tant elle paraissait enthousiasmée et épanouie. Si belle et si heureuse... Son total opposé, sa propre beauté était glacée, la sienne était chaude.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Granger?

Elle lui fit un sourire adorable, un peu timide, qui lui fit tourner la tête. Ce comportement n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Même si après la guerre le trio d'or et lui avaient cessés de se considérer comme pires ennemis, l'indifférence avait été la seule attitude de la jeune femme à son égard. Alors pourquoi ce changement soudain?

-C'est tombé de ta valise...

Drago écarquilla les yeux. Une petite poupée de porcelaine pas plus grande que la main reposait dans la main tendue d'Hermione. Elle paraissait embarrassée. Il la saisit précipitamment et la fourra dans une poche de son manteau, lançant sans réfléchir:

-Ce n'est rien, c'est pour ma sœur...

-Ta... sœur?

Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres. Il en avait déjà trop dit. Tentant de se justifier, il marmonna, les dents serrées:

-Oui, c'est son cadeau de Noël.

-Je ne savais pas... que tu avais une sœur. Elle ne va pas à Poudlard?

Drago se releva du banc, empoignant sa valise. Il n'aurait jamais dû parler de cela, mais cette idiote de Granger, avec son sourire chaleureux et ses interrogations, lui avait fait baissé les armes une seconde de trop. Et elle n'était pas stupide néanmoins. Ça, il le savait mieux que personne et l'avait toujours secrètement respectée pour son intelligence et sa vivacité, mais maintenant ces deux qualités lui posaient problème. Il dit d'un ton sans réplique, debout devant elle, la fixant droit dans les yeux:

-Elle est... malade. Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler de ça et je te défends de t'en mêler. Maintenant tu m'excuseras, mais je dois y aller. Oublie ce que je t'ai dit, ce n'est pas de tes affaires.

Et il s'éloigna d'un pas lourd, une main pressée contre la poche de son manteau où il avait déposé la frêle petite poupée, celle qui avait suffi à lui faire révéler son secret le plus intime à une femme qui ne lui avait jamais démontré aucune chaleur, aucune compassion. Une fille plutôt, Granger n'était encore qu'une enfant à ses yeux malgré ses formes et ses traits d'adulte. Elle n'avait pas vécu tout ce que lui avait surmonté. Elle était du bon côté, elle avait une famille, et elle n'avait pas une horrible marque sur le bras... Et elle n'avait pas de trésor fragile à protéger des regards des gens.

« - Patiente encore un peu Anaé. Grand frère rentre à la maison, » songea-t-il, les yeux soudain embués de larmes. Il les essuya avec rage, continuant de marcher vers la sortie sans un regard vers le banc qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Hermione ne pourrait pas comprendre. Personne ne pouvait comprendre l'enfer qu'il vivait, même une fois la guerre finie.

Drago passa le seuil de l'immense porte de la gare, ignorant le vent hivernal en furie qui lui envoyait une avalanche de flocons au visage. Tant pis si son père ne venait pas à l'heure. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas vu l'enfant depuis des années, et même si ce n'était que quelques mois, il craignait que quelque chose soit arrivé. Après tout, on n'était jamais sûre de rien par rapport à son état de santé.

Le jeune homme était si préoccupé par sa petite sœur qu'il oublia de regarder devant lui en traversant la rue.

Il lui sembla qu'une éternité défilait tandis que la voiture arrivait vers lui, comme au ralenti. Et quand une douleur inhumaine traversa chaque fibre de son corps, Drago n'entendit pas le hurlement désespéré d'Hermione. Mais il eut vaguement conscience de tomber sur la rue glacée, du sang qui coulait et d'une main chaude posée sur son front. Anaé... Il ne la verrait plus jamais.


	2. -Chapitre 1- Seule, tapie dans l'ombre

Hermione se releva une énième fois du fauteuil et soupira, angoissée. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle attendait et personne n'arrivait. Elle refit une fois de plus le tour de la chambre. Rien n'avait bougé. Drago était toujours étendu entre les couvertures blanches du lit d'hôpital, le teint pâle, et la neige tombait au-dehors.

La jeune femme se trouvait maintenant à Ste-Mangouste depuis une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle avait prévenu ses parents de ne pas s'en faire, qu'elle était au chevet d'un «ami» et qu'elle reviendrait sans doute plus tard. Il avait bien fallu que ce soit elle qui prenne la situation en main, personne n'avait seulement réagi quand Malefoy était tombé sous les roues de la voiture moldue. Seul le conducteur s'était empressé de sortir, en panique. Hermione avait trouvé plus simple de lui effacer la mémoire, et de dégager son ancien ennemi de la rue glacée. Ce qui l'avait le plus choquée, c'était l'indifférence des passants. Accroupie près de Drago, le cœur battant à tout rompre en attendant les secours, aucun sorcier ou sorcière n'avait fait quoi que ce soit pour aider le jeune homme. Mais elle avait entendu les insultes murmurées, les «bien fait pour lui, ce n'était qu'un sale mangemort». Les quelques moldus qui s'étaient approchés avaient tentés de rassurer la jeune femme, mais elle avait été trop en colère pour écouter quoi que ce soit. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Si elle n'était pas sortie au moment propice, on aurait tout simplement laissé Malefoy mourir.

Hermione inspira profondément pour se calmer. Il y aurait toujours des gens stupides et bornés dans le monde. Mais juste de voir les mères tirer sur le bras de leur enfant pour les éloigner du jeune homme, le regard effrayé et méprisant, lui avait fait mal au cœur. Elle ne supporterait l'injustice, et si elle n'avait jamais été «proche» de Drago, elle savait que la communauté magique était très dure avec lui. Comment pouvait-il vivre ainsi, haït de tous? Comment avait-il réussi à trouver le courage de revenir à Poudlard pour terminer son parcours scolaire, malgré son passé ténébreux?

Elle se rappela soudain quelque chose, et sorti de la chambre au pas de course, espérant arriver à temps. Les effets personnels des malades et blessés étaient rangés au rez-de-chaussé, et si elle était discrète, elle arriverait à prendre ce qu'elle désirait.

La jeune femme sourit nerveusement en croisant des médicomages qui la regardait avec suspicion, puis s'apercevaient de qui elle était et la saluait poliment, parfois même avec révérence. Elle détestait utiliser son statut d'héroïne de guerre, mais quand il le fallait...

-Mme, excusez-moi. Je suis une des connaissances de M. Malefoy, et je viens récupérer un objet lui appartenant.

La secrétaire du bureau du bureau de répartition la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes et scanda d'un ton sans réplique:

-Les effets personnels des patients leurs sont remis en main-propre à la fin de leur séjour. Personne d'autre n'est autorisé à prendre possession de ce qui pourrait éventuellement devenir un héritage dans le cas de décès du patient en question.

-Mais Drago Malefoy ne mourra pas... Et c'est très important.

L'employée soupira, et demanda d'une voix ennuyée:

-Votre carte de visite, je vous prie.

Hermione la lui tendit, et elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Vous êtes... Hermione Granger?

-Oui...

-Bien, bien. M. Malefoy ne possède qu'un manteau déchiré et couvert de sang. Je suppose que vous pouvez le prendre.

La secrétaire lui tendit un paquet, tout en la dévisageant. La jeune femme murmura un remerciement inaudible, et s'empressa de se soustraire à son regard inquisiteur. Remontant les marches jusqu'à la chambre de Drago, elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il dormait encore. S'assoyant sur le bord du lit, elle déplia le manteau d'une main tremblante, et en ouvrit la poche droite.

La poupée de porcelaine était en morceaux. Hermione avait le pressentiment que cette découverte attristerait le jeune homme. « Ce n'est rien, c'est pour ma sœur, » avait-il dit. Cette remarque lancée sans le vouloir avait attisée sa curiosité... Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Malefoy serait du genre à offrir une poupée à une enfant. Il devait beaucoup aimer sa petite sœur. Mais pourquoi n'allait-elle pas à Poudlard? Et pourquoi avait-il dit qu'elle était malade? Mais il avait paru agressif quand elle l'avait questionné, elle allait devoir y aller doucement si elle voulait des réponses à ses questions.

Soudain Drago gémit et se retourna sur le lit, et elle se releva brusquement. Elle aurait l'air vraiment stupide, assise près de son ancien ennemi, sans même qu'il sache ce qu'elle faisait là.

-A ... Anaé!

Hermione sursauta. Il murmurait un prénom, la voix entre-coupée, comme s'il délirait. Elle se dressa, s'apprêtant à appeler un médicomage, mais il ouvrit les yeux, le regard brumeux.

-Granger?

Il se releva sur ses avant-bras et demanda avec froideur:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Elle baissa les yeux, puis tenta d'expliquer:

-Tu t'es fait frappé par une voiture. Alors, heu, j'ai contacté les secours et comme tu étais seul, je suis venue ici avec toi... pour que tu ne sois pas trop désorienté en t'éveillant.

S'installa alors le silence le plus déstabilisant qu'Hermione n'ait vécu dans sa vie. Drago la fixait sans ciller, ses yeux bleu acier tentant de la sonder, de découvrir ses intentions. Puis son regard tomba sur la main droite de la jeune femme.

-La poupée... Elle est brisée.

C'était une constatation, et non une question, mais elle répondit quand même doucement:

-Oui.

Puis, sans un mot, elle leva sa baguette et murmura une incantation. Les morceaux de la dame de porcelaine se soulevèrent et se rassemblèrent, reformant le jouet, intact. Le jeune homme le saisit et l'observa sous toute ses coutures, et ses yeux froids semblèrent s'allumer d'une douce lumière.

-Merci.

Hermione sourit faiblement. Elle se considérait maintenant comme une adulte, et il était bon de voir que Malefoy avait décidé d'oublier leurs vieilles querelles d'enfance, même s'il n'était pas amical pour autant.

-Je savais que ça te ferais plaisir.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, une médicomage entra, suivie de deux inspecteurs de la justice magique. Hermione les dévisagea avec surprise: Qu venaient-ils faire dans la chambre d'un patient?

-Vous êtes bien M. Malefoy?

-Oui.

La médicomage était froide et plutôt distante, et les inspecteurs encore davantage. Ce fut donc d'un ton complètement indifférent qu'elle annonça:

-Vous devez rester ici pour encore trois mois, le temps d'effectuer un suivi médical.

-Mais... Je ne peux pas, je dois rentrer chez moi!

-C'est impossible, M. Malefoy, à moins que vous ne trouviez quelqu'un pour vous accompagner et veiller à votre santé. Vos parents sont partis en voyage à l'étranger pour une durée indéterminée, donc vous devez vous assurer de la présence de quelqu'un d'autre à votre domicile.

Drago regarda la femme devant lui avec colère, et s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais Hermione intervint.

-Je peux l'accompagner.

Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement vers elle, interloqué, et tenta de répondre quelque chose, mais la médicomage fut plus rapide.

-Bien, alors c'est réglé. Vous pourrez repartir demain à l'aube.

Elle sortit de la pièce précipitamment, ne laissant pas au blessé le temps de répliquer.

Il se laissa retomber sur son lit avec lassitude, impuissant, et demanda à Hermione d'une voix agressive:

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris, Granger? Ce n'est pas de tes affaires.

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux rentrer chez toi à tout prix, mais je suis sûre que ça a un rapport avec Anaé.

-Tu...

Drago, blanc comme un linge, écarquilla les yeux et demanda d'une voix tremblante:

-Qui t'as parlé d'elle?

-Tu as prononcé son prénom avant de t'éveiller. C'est donc bien la raison?

Hermione le regardait fixement, sans peur ni rancune. Il se sentit un peu en confiance, et murmura:

-Oui... Elle est toute seule à la maison, et je lui avais promis de venir pour les vacances.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas tout expliquer aux médicomages? Nous pourrions la faire venir ici, et tu m'as dit qu'elle était malade, tu ferais mieux de...

-Elle n'est pas vraiment malade.

Drago regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux et lui dit fermement:

-Je n'ai pas le choix, donc tu vas venir avec moi. Mais tu dois me jurer de ne rien dire à personne.

-Je te le promet.

La jeune femme sourit et dit avec douceur:

-Je sais que nos rapports n'étaient pas très bons autrefois, mais c'est le moment de changer le cours des choses. Parle-moi d'elle.

Il sourit aussi faiblement et regarda ailleurs un instant.

-Je ne vais pas te gâcher la surprise en te révélant pourquoi son existence doit rester secrète, mais je veux bien te parler du reste.

Hermione s'assit sur le lit et il commença à raconter, tandis qu'au manoir Malefoy, une petite silhouette pâle pleurait sans bruit, tapie dans l'ombre, muette, désespérée, attendant son retour.


End file.
